Discussions autour d'une chouette
by histoirede
Summary: Bouts de vie de Tatsumi et Watari... et 003.
1. Discussions autour d'une chouette

Titre : Discussions autour d'une chouette  
Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic appartiennent à Matsushita Yoko et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette chtite histoire.

_- Watari Yutaka. Enchanté.  
- De même. Je suis Tatsumi Seiichirô.  
- Je compte sur votre bienveillance ! _

_Tatsumi sourit.  
Le nouveau Shinigami de la région de Kyoto semblait amusant.  
Restait à savoir s'il ferait bien son travail.  
Son dossier contenait un minimum d'informations, mais plus qu'il n'en était nécesaire à Tatsumi.  
De toute façon, il n'aimait pas juger les gens sur dossier... _

_- On m'a dit que c'est à vous que je devais m'adresser pour pouvoir accéder aux laboratoires et ateliers du Meifu. _

_Tatsumi sourit.  
Apparemment la ligne "passionné de physique-chimie" du dossier ne mentait pas. _

_- Oui. Ils tournent un peu à vide en ce moment et si vous voulez les utiliser, il n'y a aucun problème. _

_La réponse du shinigami fut gratifiée d'un grand sourire par le nouveau venu. _

_- Merci !!  
- C'est bien normal...  
- Vous vous occupez de quoi ici, plus exactement ?  
- Je gère un peu tout... je fais un peu le comptable, aussi...  
- Je vois. Enfin, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer ! J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance, maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser ! _

_Watari sortit du bureau aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré... Apparemment Tsuzuki ne serait plus le seul enthousiaste de la division Shôkan..._

Tatsumi poussa un petit soupir.  
Il n'avait pas repensé à cette rencontre depuis... depuis... en fait, il ne se souvenait pas s'en être remémoré une seule fois...  
Il enleva ses lunettes, passa une main sur un oeil qu'il avait du mal à garder ouvert puis referma un dossier avant de remettre ses lunettes.  
Il se faisait tard.  
Il se leva, quitta son bureau et s'aventura dans les couloirs du Meifu.

De la lumière filtrait sous la porte du laboratoire de Watari.  
D'habitude, à cette heure, le scientifique était déjà couché ou s'était du moins retiré vers la partie "appartement" du laboratoire qu'il avait aménagé.  
Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Tatsumi quand il repensa à la première requête de Watari -accéder au labo-...  
Entendant un drôle de bruit parvenir de l'intérieur du labo, il se demanda si ça avait été une bonne idée de le lui laisser...

Un drôle de silence flotta et Tatsumi ne put s'empêcher de se retourner.  
Il n'y avait plus de lumière qui passait sous la porte de Watari, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un brin, même si le shinigami était sûrement juste allé se coucher.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Une chouette.  
- Je vois bien que c'est une chouette, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ?  
- J'avais besoin d'un animal de compagnie... je me sentais un peu seul...  
- C'est original, au moins...  
- Ne faites pas cette tête, Tatsumi, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un animal dangereux ou quoi que ce soit... de plus, elle est très intelligente !  
- Je n'en doute pas...  
- Si, vous en doutez... mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir... 003...  
- 003 ??  
- C'est son nom.  
- C'est original aussi.  
- J'aime faire dans l'original.  
- Je vois ça.  
- Laissez-moi vous montrer, maintenant.  
- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, Watari-san.  
- Mais euh, ça ne dure que quelques secondes !!!  
- Dépêchez-vous plutôt que de bavasser, alors.  
- Grumpf... 003, voilà Tatsumi. Va sur son épaule.  
- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie sur mon épaule.  
- Arrêtez d'être si rabat-joie deux secondes et demie, voulez-vous ? Vous voyez comme elle est bien dressée ?  
- J'admets. Rappelez-la maintenant.  
- Pfff... mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ? J'ai rarement vu une boule de plumes aussi mignonne et vous vous faites l'indifférent.  
- Mais je le fais bien, reconnaissez-le.  
- Oh oui, comme un chef. Mais n'empêche que 003 mérite un peu plus d'attention.  
- Ce n'est qu'une chouette.  
- Très intelligente.  
- Oui, mais ça reste une chouette.  
- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Tatsumi.  
- Désolé._

- Watari-san ?

Pas de réponse.  
Il faisait noir dans le labo, excepté pour la lumière du couloir qui s'engouffrait depuis la porte que Tatsumi avait ouverte.  
Tatsumi scruta la pièce du mieux qu'il put après avoir constaté que l'interrupteur ne marchait pas.

- Watari-san ?

Cette fois-ci, il eut un ululement pour réponse.  
003 était là, au moins.  
Ca signifiait que Watari n'était pas loin, sûrement dans la pièce.

- Watari-san, si vous m'entendez, répondez-moi !

Il fit le tour d'une paillasse avant de distinguer 003 dans l'un des coins de la pièce, volant en rond et ululant à intervalles réguliers.  
Il se dirigea vers la chouette et fut heureux de découvrir que comme il le pensait, Watari était avec elle.  
Mais le shinigami était étendu à terre, évanoui.

_- Tatsumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!  
- Allez voir quelqu'un d'autre, Watari-san.  
- Mais c'est à vous que je voulais montrer ça, Tatsumi !  
- Je suis occupé, là, repassez plus tard. _

_Watari fit une petite mine contrite et s'écarta un peu du bureau de Tatsumi. _

_- Vous êtes méchant.  
- Ca ne marchera pas, Watari-san.  
- Pfff, je suis sûr que ça vous aurait intéressé...  
- Vous dites ça à chaque fois.  
- Bon, tant pis. Je garderai mon invention pour moi...  
- Montrez-la à Tsuzuki-san, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi -surtout si ça a un rapport avec de la nourriture-.  
- Ce n'est pas la même chose. _

_Watari poussa un petit soupir et quitta la pièce, laissant Tatsumi se demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là._

Tatsumi s'agenouilla à côté de son collègue et passa un bras sous la tête du shinigami.  
Il était apparemment juste évanoui.  
Que s'était-il passé ?  
Les expériences de Watari conduisaient fréquemment à de petits incidents, mais bien qu'aucun ne soit grave, Tatsumi s'inquiétait sérieusement, songeant à forcer Watari à se restreindre -ou à faire plus attention- s'il le fallait.

- Watari-san ? Watari-san, vous m'entendez ?

Le shinigami était toujours dans les bras de Morphée, et ne semblait pas vouloir s'éveiller.  
Tatsumi poussa un soupir.  
Il n'allait pas le laisser là...

_- J'aurais quarante-et-un ans, vous vous rendez compte...?  
- J'ai arrêté de compter il y a longtemps, personnellement.  
- Des fois je me dis que c'est vraiment bien d'être un shinigami et de rester éternellement jeune et fort et tout ça.  
- Ca ne change pas le fait que vous êtes mort.  
- Ce n'est pas si contraignant que ça d'être mort, dans notre condition.  
- Tout dépend.  
- Vous savez, vous pourriez faire un minimum d'effort pour que je ne fasse pas la conversation tout seul, vous savez ?  
- On est obligé de parler ?  
- Vous n'êtes pas drôle.  
- Vous me l'avez déjà dit. Souvent. Ce n'est qu'une question d'opinion.  
- Vous ne savez pas vous amusez.  
- Si, mais je le fais en dehors de mes heures de travail et différemment de vous.  
- Oh.  
- Eeeeet oui.  
- Vous devez avoir des passe-temps vieux-jeu.  
- Moins excentriques que les vôtres, pour sûr.  
- Je ne vous en veux pas.  
- Comme c'est gentil.  
- J'aime bien les gens normaux. _

_Tatsumi émit un petit rire. _

_- C'est la première fois que je vous fait 'vraiment' rire depuis que je vous connais, Tatsumi.  
- Oh, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un autre moment si on cherche un peu.  
- Non, je vous jure, c'est la première fois. Vous vous permettez un sourire de temps en temps, ou même un ricanement, mais vous riez peu.  
- Je suis un homme de peu d'émotions.  
- J'ai cru remarqué ça. M'enfin je suis content de voir que vous savez encore comment rire._

Tatsumi n'aurait pas cru que porter Watari sur vingt mètres serait si fatigant. Enfin, fatigant...  
Il avait juste du reprendre son souffle abruptement après avoir lâché le shinigami sur son lit.  
Il avait peut-être besoin d'un peu d'exercice physique...

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et sa main vint au contact de la joue de Watari.

- Watari-san ? Watari-san, réveillez-vous.

Sa main se fit plus insistante, mais le shinigami ne voulait pas se réveiller.  
Il contempla quelques secondes le visage relâché du shinigami pius lui retira ses lunettes et repoussa une mèche de cheveux du front de Watari.

- Watari-san, c'est la dernière fois que je vous demande de vous réveiller. Je vais devoir m'y prendre autrement si vous ne voulez pas.

_- Ceux-là sont bien meilleurs.  
- Vous n'avez aucun goût, Watari-san.  
- Merci.  
- Enfin, je n'en attendais pas moins de quelqu'un dont le rêve est de se tranformer en femme.  
- Laissez mon rêve tranquille.  
- Admettez que c'est un peu n'importe quoi. Vous feriez une piètre jeune femme.  
- Je vous ai demandé votre avis ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je ne pourrais pas avoir un but, qui d'ailleurs est purement scientifique, je tiens à le dire...  
- Purement scientifique ? A qui voulez-vous faire croire ça ?  
- Nous n'avons pas la même conception de la science en général, Tatsumi.  
- Il est vrai.  
- De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je trouve ces biscuits meilleurs que ceux-là est en quelconque rapport avec mes expériences de changement de sexe.  
- Je vous l'accorde, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis passé sur ce sujet.  
- Vous êtes pardonné.  
- C'est bien aimable à vous.  
- Vous savez, Tatsumi, des fois c'est hautement amusant de converser avec vous._

Tatsumi poussa un soupir.

- Je vous aurais prévenu.

Il plongea ses doigts dans le verre d'eau qu'il avait ramené près du lit et les secoua au-dessus du visage de Watari.  
Pas beaucoup d'effet.  
Finalement, il poussa encore un soupir puis claqua Watari.  
Les cils du shinigami firent un petit mouvement.

- Watari-san ? Watari-san, réveillez-vous !  
- Hmmm... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je vous ai trouvé évanoui dans votre labo.

Watari se redressa.

- Hmmm ?

Il regarda autour de lui.  
Il faisait nuit dehors.  
Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu et des fourmis dans les doigts.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Je sais pas trop. Mais... apparemment je vais bien.

Watari fit un petit sourire à Tatsumi puis se leva.

- Sûr ?  
- Sûr.  
- Et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous a fait vous évanouir ?  
- J'ai du prendre une décharge en bossant sur un appareillage électronique...

Watari retourna vers le lieu de l'expérience. Le laboratoire était plus ou moins plongé dans l'obscurité.

- Oui, j'avais laissé le montage sous tension. Ca m'apprendra.  
- Faites plus attention.  
- Vous savez, ça m'arrive souvent, ce n'est pas grand chose...  
- Souvent ??  
- Non, enfin, je voulais dire que c'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois.  
- Je ne vous félicite pas.  
- Moi non plus, rassurez-vous.

Tatsumi fit une petite moue.

- Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir, promis !  
- Vrai ?  
- Si je vous le dis.  
- Bon... Alors je vais vous laisser...

Tatsumi se dirigea vers la sortie du labo, se demandant ce qu'il devait penser des expériences de Watari. Un jour... ça risquait de tourner plus mal que ça et...

- Tatsumi ?

Tatsumi se retourna.  
Watari lui faisait un grand sourire.

- Merci... d'être venu voir si tout allait bien...  
- C'est normal.  
- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un remarque que j'ai failli me tuer lors de mes expériences et vient s'en soucier.  
- Je suis passé au bon moment. Au fait, je crois que vous avez fait explosé les lumières de votre labo.  
- Non, non, j'ai un système de court-circuitage interne.  
- ...?  
- Les plombs ont sauté, mais ça n'affecte que cette pièce. C'est une mesure de précaution.  
- Sage décision.  
- Ca doit être la première fois que vous dites que quelque chose que je fais est sage.  
- C'est fort possible.  
- Enfin, je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps. A demain, Tatsumi.  
- Bonne nuit, Watari-san.

_- C'est un pingouin qui vous suit ?  
- Oui. Il est mignon, non ?  
- Pas très adapté au climat. La chouette ne suffisait plus ?  
- Je croyais que vous aimiez bien 003, finalement !  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire le contraire ?  
- Appelez-la par son nom pour que je vous crois.  
- ... Je l'aime bien et je compatis à son sort de porter un nom si stupide.  
- Hey !  
- Et le pingouin, il a déjà été baptisé ?  
- Non, je ne sais pas encore... vous avez une idée ?  
- Non. Et une fois que vous aurez choisi, surtout ne me le dites pas._

- Tatsumiiiiiii !!  
- Watari-san, ne criez pas de si bon matin.  
- Joyeux anniversaiiiire !  
- Watari-san, un mort ne fête pas son anniversaire.  
- Siiii !

Tsuzuki entra en trombe dans le bureau.

- Joyeux anniiiiversaiiiiiiiiire, Tatsumiiiii !!

Watari fit un petit sourire qui signifiait "vous voyez bien".

- Merci, Tsuzuki-san.  
- Hey !!! Moi j'ai le droit à imitation de Tatsumi on Watari-san ne criez pas. Watari-san, je ne fête pas mon anniversaire. Watari-san, votre invention ne sert à rien...  
- Je n'ai pas encore dit ça ce matin.  
- Pourquoi Tsuzuki a droit à des remerciements pour la même chose ?  
- Parce qu'il serait traumatisé s'il en était autrement.  
- C'est méchant, Tatsumi.

Tsuzuki était passé en mode chibi et des larmes venaient gonfler ses grands yeux d'améthyste.

- Vous voyez, Watari-san ?

Watari émit un petit ricanement.

- C'est pas une raison. Bon... quand est-ce qu'on fait la fête ?  
- La fête ? Y aura un gâteau ?

Les larmes avaient quitté les yeux de chibi Tsuzuki, mais un filet de bave commençait à couler de sa bouche.

- Pas de fête. Vous m'avez déjà vu fêter mon anniversaire ?

Watari et Tsuzuki firent tous les deux une petit mine et sortirent ensemble du bureau de Tatsumi, attristés mais pas surpris.

_- Watari-san ?  
- Hmmm...? _

_Watari releva le nez de ses expériences et fit un sourire à Tatsumi. _

_- Je crois que votre chouette s'est perdue. _

_003 était perchée sur l'épaule de Tatsumi et semblait faire une petite sieste. _

_- Oh non, c'est qu'elle vous aime bien.  
- Elle pourrait éviter de dormir sur mon épaule.  
- Elle vous gêne ? _

_Tatsumi sembla réfléchir. _

_- En elle-même non. Mais y penser m'empêche de réfléchir.  
- Arrêtez d'y penser.  
- Je vous y verrai bien.  
- J'y arrive, personnellement.  
- Oui, mais pour ce que vous réfléchissez.  
- C'était bas.  
- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux avec une chouette qui dort sur mon épaule.  
- Bon, bon, si elle vous énerve tellement, je vais lui dire de ne pas recommencer. _

_Watari s'approcha de Tatsumi et claqua dans ses mains tout près de 003, réveillant la pauvre chouette. _

_- Allez, 003, viens chez moi, Tatsumi ne veut pas que tu dormes sur son épaule. _

_La chouette émit un ululement plaintif et en quelques coups d'aile rejoignit son maître, se posant sur son épaule. _

_- Désolé qu'elle vous ai dérangé, Tatsumi. Elle ne recommencera plus._

- Je m'ennuiiiiie.  
- Allez travailler.  
- Je n'ai rien à faire.  
- Techniquement, vous devriez.  
- J'avais tout fini en avance pour pouvoir faire la fête aujourd'hui.  
- Vous avez été stupide de penser qu'il y aurait une fête.  
- Je sais. Je pensais que Tsuzuki arriverait à vous convaincre.

Tatsumi posa les papiers qu'il était entrain de trier sur son bureau et releva les yeux vers ceux de Watari.

- Vous avez eu tort. Vous devriez savoir que je ne cède pas tout à Tsuzuki-san.  
- Peut-être, mais beaucoup plus qu'à d'autres.

Tatsumi émit un petit soupir.

- Vous savez pertinemment qu'il en a besoin.  
- Vous faites ça pour ne pas le démoraliser...  
- A peu près. Il souffre assez comme ça.  
- Je vois. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Watari se leva et quitta la pièce, Tatsumi se demandant pourquoi ce départ soudain et si peu habituel de la part du shinigami.

_- Watari-san, je venais vous dire que j'ai dû annuler les commandes pour votre labo, je... _

_Watari n'avait pas levé les yeux à l'entrée du shinigami, contemplant d'un oeil morne un écran.  
Tatsumi s'inquiéta de suite de ne pas voir le zest de vie et d'enthousiasme qui brillait habituellement dans les yeux du shinigami. _

_- Watari-san ?  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Tatsumi, je m'en passerai. _

_La phrase avait été débitée sur une voix monocorde et sans l'habituelle passion qui occupait chacune des paroles de Watari.  
Tatsumi se rapprocha, clairement conscient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. _

_- Watari-san, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- ... Je... _

_Watari prit une brève inspiration, semblable à un début de sanglot.  
Tatsumi sentit son coeur se serrer à cette vue. Que pouvait-il arriver d'assez terrible pour changer Watari à ce point ? _

_- Je... je regardais le registre des décès récents... _

_Une simple larme glissa le long de sa joue, isolée. _

_- Mon frère est mort hier. _

_Tatsumi resta figé un instant.  
Tous les proches qu'il avait eu de son vivant étaient morts et enterrés depuis longtemps.  
Il avait tendance à oublier que ce n'était pas le cas de tous les shinigami.  
Il hésita quelques secondes avant de s'approcher du scientifique.  
Il posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier et tourna le fauteuil dans lequel il était installé vers lui. _

_- Je... suis désolé.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je m'étais résigné depuis longtemps à ne plus jamais le revoir... mais, je ne sais pas... en voyant son nom, là, je me suis dit... je me suis dit que c'était dommage. _

_Une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue de Watari et le scientifique l'effaça d'un revers de sa blouse.  
Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche. _

_- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, Tatsumi, retournez à votre travail. _

_Soudain, Tatsumi prit le shinigami dans ses bras, voulant à tout prix voir disparaître la tristesse de ce visage d'habitude si souriant. _

_- Ne soyez pas stupide, Watari-san, vous ne me dérangez pas. _

_Il passa une main dans les longs cheveux défaits du shinigami, espérant vainement apaiser sa peine de ce geste.  
Le corps de Watari tressauta et de nouvelles larmes commencèrent à silencieusement couler, Watari retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait les sanglots qui étreignaient sa gorge.  
Tatsumi ne savait que faire. Il se sentait totalement impuissant face à cette peine. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir la porter à la place du bien plus jeune shinigami mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était espérer apporter un minimum de réconfort à Watari.  
Il murmura quelques paroles douces à l'oreille du scientifique et ferma les yeux quand les bras de ce dernier vinrent se placer autour de lui, l'étreignant comme s'il était la dernière chose à laquelle il puisse se raccrocher._

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Watari ne leva même pas les yeux et acheva un bout de poulet en l'empalant sur une baguette, puis le laissa glisser de nouveau dans son assiette avant de l'avoir porté à la bouche.  
L'assiette du shinigami était plutôt remplie et Watari contemplait son déjeuner d'un air pensif et complètement absent.  
Le scientifique émit un "hmmmmm" signalant qu'il avait entendu la question de Tatsumi et qu'il l'autorisait à s'asseoir à la même table que lui s'il le souhaitait.  
Le kageshi s'assit donc en face de Watari, regardant bizarrement le massacre qui avait été fait avec la nourriture de ce dernier.

- Watari-san, vous allez bien ?  
- Hmmmmm...  
- La nourriture ne vous plaît pas ?  
- Hmmm...

Pour illustrer son propos, Watari tordit un bout de poulet d'une de ses baguettes, rendant le morceau de volaille tout de suite moins attractif... surtout une fois qu'il ait atterri dans le verre d'eau du scientifique.  
Tatsumi prit une bouchée, se demandant ce qui pouvait avoir si mauvais goût.  
La cantine de la division Shôkan était pourtant bien subventionnée...  
Et le goût était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.  
Même bon, pour une cantine.

- Vous devriez manger plutôt que de jouer avec votre nourriture. Vous êtes entrain de la gâcher. Imaginez un peu si Tsuzuki-san était...

Tatsumi fut interrompu au milieu de sa phrase, Watari se levant et emmenant son plateau et marchant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.  
Il reposa ses baguettes, suivant le shinigami des yeux.  
Il n'avait jamais vu Watari réagir de cette façon.

_- Tatsumi ?  
- Repassez plus tard, Watari-san, je travaille.  
- Je n'en ai 'vraiment' que pour deux secondes. _

_Tatsumi poussa un soupir. _

_- Vous dites ça à chaque fois. _

_Watari passa la porte et la referma derrière lui, s'approchant du bureau de Tatsumi. _

_- Cette fois-ci c'est vrai.  
- Ah ?  
- Oui, oui... je suis juste venu pour... enfin, je voulais vous dire... hmmm...  
- Deux secondes ?  
- Oui, oui... enfin... j'étais venu vous dire merci. Pour l'autre jour. _

_Tatsumi se figea au souvenir de Watari en sanglots dans ses bras. _

_- Vous... vous allez mieux ? _

_Watari fit un petit sourire un peu forcé. _

_- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et... c'est en partie, enfin, 'surtout' grâce à vous. Merci... d'avoir été là. _

_Tatsumi était mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand chose ni de mériter les remerciements du scientifique. _

_- C'est normal. _

_Watari répondit par un sourire, qui semblait bien moins forcé cette fois-ci. _

_- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps... _

_Et il ressortit.  
C'était la première fois que Watari restait aussi peu de temps dans le bureau de Tatsumi.  
Le kageshi poussa un soupir._

Tatsumi rangea sa chaise, éteignit les lumières, ferma la porte de son bureau à clef et se dirigea vers chez lui.  
Il était déjà assez tard et la journée avait été plutôt longue.  
Il bailla, heureux que personne ne soit réveillé et dans les couloirs pour le voir.

De la lumière filtrait de la porte du laboratoire.  
Watari travaillait encore à cette heure ?  
Il s'arrêta au niveau de la porte, se demandant s'il ne devait pas souhaiter une bonne nuit au shinigami, vu que ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'air de tenir la grande forme au déjeuner.  
Au bout de quelques instants, il fut intrigué par le fait qu'aucun bruit ne passait au travers de là porte du laboratoire.  
Pourtant, d'habitude, le scientifique ne manquait pas d'être bruyant lors de ses recherches.

Pris d'une curiosité qu'il n'aurait jamais admise, Tatsumi poussa la porte pour se retrouver à l'intérieur du labo.

_- Vous n'avez pas vu 003 ?  
- Non, Watari-san, votre chouette ne m'a pas fait l'honneur de venir visiter mon bureau aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs avec la porte fermée je me demande comment elle aurait fait.  
- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer ces bêtes-là... _

_Et disant ceci, Watari se mit à quatre pattes, vérifiant si malgré les dires de Tatsumi sa chouette ne se cachait pas dans la pièce. _

_- Je vous ai dit qu'elle n'était pas là.  
- Je sais qu'elle aime cette pièce. Elle vous aime bien -je me demande pourquoi, d'ailleurs-. C'est l'endroit le plus logique. Et puis je ne vous dérange pas, vous pouvez continuer à travailler sans vous soucier de moi. _

_Tatsumi poussa un long soupir.  
Watari était toujours le même._

- Watari-san ?

Le silence régnant dans le labo s'expliqua vite.  
Watari était endormi, en parti avachi sur un bureau, un de ses bras entourant un carton.  
Tatsumi s'approcha, jugeant intelligent de réveiller le shinigami et d'aller lui dire de se coucher dans un lit.  
Un petit sourire se forma sur sa bouche à la vue du scientifique... Tatsumi en était venu à apprécier la négligence de Watari.  
Il allait toucher le bras du shinigami quand un mot posé sur le carton attira son attention.  
"Joyeux anniversaire, Tatsumi" suivi de beaucop de points d'exclamations, de petites étoiles et de coeurs un peu partout.  
Le regard de Tatsumi s'adoucit un peu plus et il regarda sa montre.  
Presque minuit.  
Sa main glissa doucement dans les cheveux de Watari alors qu'il murmurait :

- Juste à temps...


	2. Déclaration

Titre : Déclaration  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Matsushita Yoko et pas à ma pauvre personne qui aimerait pourtant bien les posséder T-T  
Petit mot de l'autatrice : Ceci est la suite de la fic "Discussions autour d'une chouette", même si dans un style totalement différent.

Je m'en suis rendu compte... oh, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, je pense.  
C'était une journée comme une autre et je m'ennuyais à mourir, croulant sous la paperasse qui m'était assignée.  
Mes yeux vagabondaient dans la pièce, sans but précis, errant d'un endroit à un autre, tout comme mes pensées.  
Enfin, non, mes pensées n'erraient pas n'importe comment, mais se focalisaient sur une seule et unique chose.  
Trouver une excuse pour aller voir Tatsumi.  
Je cherchai et cherchai encore, me demandant comment pouvoir faire irruption dans le bureau du shinigami sans me faire mettre à la porte dans la seconde vu tout le travail que j'avais en retard.  
C'est à ce moment que je réalisai.  
Enfin, non, pas vraiment... je me demandai pourquoi j'avais tant envie de voir Tatsumi.  
C'est là que je me suis dit pour la première fois que je ressentais peut-être quelque chose pour lui.  
Je ne savais pas quoi, je ne savais pas à quel point, je ne savais pas si ça allait durer, mais c'était là, et je ne pouvais pas le nier.

Pendant quelques jours, je me forçai à ne pas le déranger, à le voir le moins possible, à tester mes sentiments.  
Ma seule confidente était 003, à qui je partageais tous mes doutes et qui, je le savais, partait espionner Tatsumi juste pour mon bien.  
Oui, je pense sincèrement que cette chouette est intelligente.  
Et qu'elle me comprend.  
Je suis tellement bizarre que seule une boule de plume peut me comprendre...

Mon coeur fit un bond quand je le vis apparaître au bout de plusieurs longues journées à la porte de mon labo, un air un peu curieux caché sous ses froides apparences de secrétaire de la division Shokan.  
Je me levais, un peu perturbé par sa présence, mais voulant à tout prix savoir le plus vite possible ce qu'il faisait là.

- Watari-san ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il me regarda des pieds à la tête, semblant réfléchir intensément.

- Vous allez bien ?  
- Euh... oui.  
- Bien, bien. Bon, excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

Et Tatsumi tourna les talons, comme si de rien n'était.

- Hey !

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de crier pour le retenir.  
Il se retourna vers moi à nouveau, et j'eus toutes les peines du monde pour le regarder en face.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous passé ?

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste inquisiteur et je regrettai tout de suite ma question.

- Ca fait plusieurs jours que vous êtes particulièrement discret. Non pas que ça me dérange, c'est plutôt agréable, mais je me posais des questions.  
- Oh, je... j'ai été plutôt occupé et... enfin, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Il fit un petit sourire. Je sentis mon coeur fondre.

- Je suis content quue vous preniez enfin votre travail un tant soit peu sérieusement.

Je regardais mes pieds, sachant pertinemment que je n'avais rien fait méritant ce compliment durant les quelques jours précédents.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va, Watari-san ?

Je redressai la tête tout en émettant un "hmm" affirmatif.

- Bon, je ne vais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps, puisque vous travaillez.

Mon coeur se déchira. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il reste encore un peu...  
Après quelques minutes, je réalisai combien cette simple entrevue m'avait marquée et m'avouai mes propres sentiments.  
J'étais tombé amoureux de Tatsumi, sans m'en apercevoir, sans l'avoir vu venir, mais le sentiment était bel et bien là, particulièrement fort, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire.

Après consultation de 003 et un bon bain chaud, je me décidai à ne rien faire et à reprendre mon attitude habituelle, sans trop savoir si j'en serais capable, ni où cela allait me mener, mais certain que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'en plus d'être amoureux de Tatsumi, j'étais furieusement jaloux de Tsuzuki et de toutes les attentions que lui portait celui que j'aimais. Je trouvais la vie -enfin, la mort- injuste de me faire ça, m'interdisant ne serait-ce que le petit bonheur de pouvoir douter sur les sentiments de Tatsumi à mon égard.  
Mais non, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il aimait Tsuzuki, l'aimait depuis longtemps...

J'essayais tant bien que mal de rester joyeux, enthousiaste, mais des fois... c'était simplement trop dur.  
Je n'arrivais pas à être fâché avec Tsuzuki, le shinigami étant toujours d'aussi agréable compagnie, ni à en vouloir à Tatsumi de l'aimer... après tout... c'était comme ça, et ce n'était pas de leur faute...

Je m'étais résigné jusqu'à un certain soir.  
Un soir où Tatsumi m'avait pris dans ses bras.

J'admets, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la compassion dans son geste, mais... mais je me rendai compte que je l'aimais trop pour ne rien faire.  
D'une façon ou d'une autre, je devais le lui dire, même si c'était pour me faire rejeter ensuite. Je voulais qu'il le sache.

Le temps passait, et je ne savais pas comment le lui dire, comment présenter la chose, et je reportai encore et encore la date de ma déclaration. Au final, je me fixai un ultimatum à son anniversaire, décidant de lui dire tout en lui offrant son cadeau.  
La journée passa difficilement et j'angoissai au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient et que Tatsumi prouvait encore et encore son affection pour Tsuzuki...  
Je me sentais mal, désespéré, je ne savais plus si j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Au soir, je m'asseyai dans mon labo devant le cadeau que j'avais compté lui offrir, le contemplant tout en réfléchissant activement à la suite des événements.  
Je finis par m'endormir sans m'être décidé.

Je me réveillai assis et courbaturé le lendemain matin, désorienté d'avoir dormi avec mes lunettes.  
Oui, ça me désoriente de dormir avec mes lunettes, parce que je les cherche pendant une demie-heure le lendemain matin avant de réaliser que j'ai dormi avec.  
Enfin, je me rendai vite compte que le cadeau que j'avais destiné à Tatsumi n'était plus là et qu'à la place était griffonné -euh, non, pas griffonné, oubliez ça, c'était super bien écrit, en fait-... donc était écrites quelques lignes sur un bout de papier.  
"Je vous avais dit que je ne fêtais pas mon anniversaire. En tout cas merci pour le cadeau. (Ca peut se revendre cher ?)"

Je fis un petit sourire triste.  
J'étais sensé tout lui avouer en le lui donnant.  
Je poussai un soupir avant de me lever et d'aller prendre une douche.  
Un bruit me fit sortir précipitemment de là, juste une serviette autour de la taille.  
J'avais oublié de nourrir mon pingouin la veille ! Il devait mourir de faim et s'en prendre à mon labo !  
Je fus quelques peu surpris de découvrir que ce qui faisait du bruit dans mon labo n'était pas un animal mais Tatsumi, qui parut étonné de me voir débouler dans la pièce en particulièrement petite tenue.  
Je stoppai net, rougissant un peu, n'osant pas dire grand chose.  
Heureusement, Tatsumi prit la parole.

- Désolé de vous déranger, je pensais que vous seriez déjà en train de travailler à cette heure-ci... euh, je repasserai plus tard.  
- Non, non, restez, je vais passer quelque chose !!!

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je voulais qu'il reste. A tout prix.  
Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, enfilant vitesse grand V les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main avant de retourner dans mon labo.  
Je remerciai le ciel que Tatsumi soit encore là.

- Excusez-moi.

Je mis de longs instants à comprendre qu'il s'excusait d'être entré sans y être invité et de m'avoir surpris... sortant de la douche.

- Euh... ce n'est rien, c'est moi... je me suis réveillé tard et... enfin. Qu'est-ce qui vous amenait ?

J'essayais de changer de sujet le plus vite possible pour que Tatsumi ne me reproche pas de ne pas encore travailler à une heure si tardive.

- Je voulais vous remercier... pour le cadeau. Même si ce n'était vraiment pas la peine. Et que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est ni de comment ça marche.  
- Ah euh... c'est une machine qui enregistre les rêves.  
- Je ne veux pas savoir comment ça peut bien exister...  
- Vous voudrez que... je vous montre son fonctionnement ?  
- Oui, ce serait sympathique.  
- Une heure qui vous arrange ?  
- Je vous attendrai ce soir à huit heures.  
- Je viendrais !

Tatsumi se dirigea vers la porte.  
Je baissai la tête, songeur, un peu triste qu'il parte si vite.

- Et, Watari-san...?

Je relevai la tête.

- Vous êtes sensé travailler à cette heure-ci.  
- Ca ne se reproduira plus, promis.  
- J'y compte bien.

Et il sortit, me laissant essouflé, émoustillé, retourné... amoureux.  
J'attrapai 003 dans mes bras et dansait avec elle réalisant que j'avais rendez-vous avec Tatsumi pour le soir-même.  
Bon, il est vrai que ça ne m'avançait pas énormément, mais j'avais mon occasion pour faire ma déclaration. Car, oui, il fallait toujours que je la fasse et j'y étais décidé.

La journée passa à une lenteur considérable.  
Je m'ennuyais profondément, ressassant encore et encore les paroles de Tatsumi, me demandant comment je m'y prendrais le soir-même, élaborant scénarios et plans qui la plupart du temps finissaient trop bien pour être vrais.  
Finalement, je passai plusieurs heures à me préparer avant d'arriver avec un quart d'heure d'avance (en m'étant forcé à marcher lentement sur le chemin) devant chez lui.  
C'était peut-être la troisième fois que je venais chez Tatsumi.  
La première fois que j'y venais seul, en tout cas.  
Je pris une longue inspiration avant de sonner, me demandant tout à coup si je ne ferais pas mieux d'être ailleurs, loin, très loin, caché, enfin, pas devant la porte de Tatsumi.

Finalement, il apparut dans l'encadrure, apparemment étonné de me voir.

- Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

Il était horriblement beau dans les habits qu'il portait, qui le changeait radicalement du Tatsumi en costume que je voyais tous les jours. Un peu plus décontracté, mais toujours aussi élégant.

- Euh, désolé.

Je n'avais aucune excuse, je n'avais pas pris la peine d'en préparer une.  
Il m'invita à rentrer et je le suivais jusqu'à sa salle à manger où le couvert était mis pour deux personnes.

- Oh, je vous dérangeais ? Vous n'avez peut-être pas fini de manger ?

Il fit un petit sourire.

- Je vous attendais. C'est pour vous remercier.  
- Oh, euh, il ne fallait pas.

Je ne croyais pas à ce qui m'arrivait et restait planté là, incapable de bouger, de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
J'étais à la fois horriblement heureux et horriblement anxieux.  
Il m'invita à m'asseoir à table, ce que je fis, et il s'excusa pour repartir en cuisine.

Je restai seul avec un trac immonde, ne sachant comment prendre cette attitude de la part de Tatsumi. Peut-être aurait-il fait ça pour n'importe qui ?

Il revint un plat à la main et nous servit avant de s'asseoir face à moi.  
Je n'arrivais pas à me focaliser sur le repas tellement je le trouvais désirable. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus à ce moment précis, pour qu'il soit à moi, pour que cette soirée dure éternellement.  
Je finissais par goûter sa cuisine.  
Et en plus, il cuisinait comme un chef.  
Arg.

Finalement, la conversation prit des tours divers et variés et nous nous découvrîmes quelques rares passions communes, comme deux ou trois écrivains et les couvertures en laine polaire.  
Sur n'importe quel sujet la discussion était enjouée, enthousiaste et je réalisai au fur et à mesure que je passai une des plus belle soirées de ma vie -euh, de ma mort-, que tout ce que je souhaitais était de pouvoir être ainsi à ses côtés.  
Un long soupir finit par s'échapper de ma bouche pendant un des temps de silence de notre repas.

- Ca ne va pas ?  
- Si, si, très bien. J'ai rarement passé aussi agréable soirée. Vous cuisinez 'vraiment' très bien.  
- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire.

Un autre silence se fit.  
Je sus que c'était le moment.  
Il fallait que je le dise.

- Euh... Tatsumi ?  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- C'est important, alors j'aimerais avoir toute votre attention.  
- Vous l'avez.  
- Je... en fait... c'est que...  
- Watari-san, si c'était pour bafouiller, vous pouviez vous passer de mon attention.  
- Mais euh !!! Deux secondes !

Je pris une longue inspiration, sentant ma dernière heure arriver.

- Je vous aime.  
- Je sais.

Je me retins pour ne pas tomber de ma chaise à la réponse de Tatsumi.  
Je le fixais d'un oeil incrédule, ne voyant pas comment le shinigami l'avait appris.  
Mon attitude avait-elle été si évidente que ça ?

- Je vous dois une explication. En fait, j'ai compris tout à l'heure comment votre machine fonctionnait. Enfin, pas vraiment et j'ai vu un de vos rêves plutôt que d'en enregistrer des miens. Et disons... que j'y avais une place... plsu ou moins prépondérante.  
- Oh. Et ?  
- Et...

Il se leva et se rapprocha de ma chaise, s'accroupissant à côté de moi avant de saisir une de mes mains.

- Et je suis touché par vos sentiments.

J'avais envie de pleurer.  
Je voulais partir.  
Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne m'aimait pas, mais l'entendre de sa bouche me fendait le coeur, même s'il essayait de me ménager.  
Je faisai un geste pour me lever mais il me retint, me clouant à la chaise.  
Je n'osai le regarder, de peur que cette vue fasse couler les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans mes yeux.  
Sa main caressa doucement la mienne.

- Laissez-moi terminer, je vous prie. Je me suis posé la question... de ce que je ressentais pour vous. Je savais que c'était un sentiment à part, quelque chose de particulier que je ne ressens que pour vous. Je tiens à vous, Watari-san. Plus que je ne tiendrais à un simple ami...  
- ... mais vous ne m'aimez pas.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Il poussa un soupir.

- Disons qu'il me faudra un minimum de temps pour discerner mes sentiments. C'est un peu... soudain et je n'avais pas réalisé... combien vous étiez important à mes yeux. Or je ne veux pas gâcher une si belle opportunité en me précipitant. Cette soirée était magnifique. Laissez-moi juste le temps... d'être sûr que mon coeur vous appartienne comme je pense que c'est le cas.

J'eus le souffle coupé.  
Jamais je n'avais espéré autant.  
Mon regard se porta sur celui de Tatsumi, si profond que je m'y perdai, n'arrivant à y lire que ce qu'il venait de me dire.  
Il se releva et je mimiquai le geste, machinalement.  
Il passa tendrement une main sur ma joue avant de s'écarter et de commencer à empiler les plats vides qui ornaient la table.

- Je vous aide ?

Je n'avais rien de plus intelligent à dire.  
Il émit un petit rire.

- Je vous ai invité, il n'en est pas question.

Il reposa les plats qu'il tenait, voyant que j'étais mal à l'aise.

- Je crois... je crois que je ferais mieux de partir.

Il réfléchit deux secondes, tentant peut-être de trouver un argument pour me faire rester puis répondit.

- Si vous le pensez.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, me proposant de me ramener jusque chez moi.  
Je refusais poliment.  
Mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider à partir.

- Vous reviendrez ?  
- Plutôt deux fois qu'une.  
- Dites-moi que vous ne me fuyez pas à l'heure qu'il est.  
- Non, non. J'ai juste besoin... de penser un peu.  
- C'est vrai que ça vous ferait du bien de temps en temps.  
- Grmpf.

Il sourit. Il était beau.  
Il attrapa mon visage d'une main et déposa un court baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Alors... à une prochaine fois.

J'attirais son visage vers le mien une seconde fois pour pouvoir mieux goûter à ses lèvres, pour être sûr que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas un rêve.  
Il se laissa faire, me laissant savourer sa bouche de longs instants, passant même un bras autour de ma taille.  
Je finis par m'écarter.

- A une prochaine fois.

Je fis un petit sourire puis me dirigeai vers chez moi, horriblement impatient de raconter ça à 003.  
Je sais, je suis bizarre.


	3. Décision

Titre : Décision  
Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic m'appartiennent toujours aussi peu --  
Avertissement : suite de "Discussions autour d'une chouette" et "Déclaration" (oui, j'ai fait exprès de choisir un titre commençant par "D" pour cette fic...). Juste shonen-aisant 

/Ses doigts glissent lentement le long de la gorge blanche dévoilée.  
Doucement, il ferme les yeux, essayant de rassembler ses esprits.  
Que doit-il faire ?

Il se lève finalement, abandonnant le corps chaud et désirable qui reposait sous ses doigts.  
Il prend une longue inspiration, ferme les yeux une nouvelle fois.  
Comment a-t-il fait, lui ?

Lentement, il se penche à nouveau sur la silhouette avachie, écarte une mèche soyeuse du visage endormi,... contemple.  
Ses lèvres s'approchent doucement de la bouche offerte, légèrement entr'ouverte et qui le tente depuis de longs moments./

Tatsumi retourna à la réalité, lentement, se rappelant avec difficulté où il était et ce qu'il faisait.  
Il avait testé le cadeau de Watari -et s'étonnait encore du courage qu'il avait eu d'être le cobaye volontaire d'une des inventions du scientifique.  
C'était un de ses rêves.  
Mais il n'avait aucune idée de 'qui' occupait ce rêve.  
A chaque fois qu'il le revoyait, il en ressortait avec une vision floue de celui qui le partageait, désirant pourtant savoir qui troublait autant son inconscient.  
Oui, il voulait vraiment savoir.

La... déclaration de Watari l'avait... pas surpris mais... marqué d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Il ne connaissait pas ses propres sentiments.  
Ils étaient flous.  
Comme toujours.  
Il était simplement incapable de prendre une décision qui pourrait l'engager dans quelque chose, ni même d'adopter l'attitude contraire et de rejeter quelqu'un.  
Il soupira.  
Il... aimait Tsuzuki, non ?  
Ou l'avait aimé, au moins ?  
Il se posait la question, se demandant pourquoi ses sentiments n'étaient pas évidents à lui-même...  
L'image de Watari lui avouant son amour hantait son esprit.  
Le jeune shinigami avait été courageux. Il n'avait eu aucun espoir, ou très peu, mais avait osé dévoiler ses sentiments. Mais à quoi cela l'avançait-il ? Tatsumi était totalement incapable de dire non... mais aussi totalement incapable de dire oui.  
Il ne savait pas... ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait dans son coeur.  
Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

Lentement, il chassa ces pensées de son esprit alors qu'il quittait son appartement, près pour une nouvelle journée de labeur, anxieux de rencontrer qui que ce soit.

Il se fit discret sans difficulté et la matinée passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, finalement.  
Sortant pour sa pause-déjeuner, il entendit un éclat de rire qui lui fit tourner la tête.  
Tsuzuki et Watari mangeaient des bentô tout en discutant allégrement.  
Son coeur fondit à cette vue somme toute habituelle et son visage esquissa un sourire.  
Il tressaillit soudain, son coeur ayant comme voulu sortir de sa poitrine.  
Ce spectacle en était la cause.  
Mais qui ?  
Tsuzuki ? Watari ?  
Pourquoi doutait-il ?  
Pourquoi était-il incapable de savoir ce qui se trouvait dans son propre coeur ?

Tsuzuki fit un signe de la main, invitant Tatsumi à se joindre à eux.  
Après une courte hésitation, le shinigami les rejoignit, s'asseyant aussi près de l'un que de l'autre, bizarrement mal à l'aise.  
Il remarqua un changement d'expression sur le visage de Watari et le shinigami lui fit un grand sourire pour l'accueillir.  
A nouveau, son coeur fit un bond de travers.  
Il ne deserra presque pas la bouche du repas, se contentant de suivre la discussion des deux autres shinigami.  
Tsuzuki partit le premier, appelé par Hisoka et Tatsumi se retrouva seul avec Watari.  
Un silence s'installa qu'aucun des deux n'osait briser.  
Mais aucun ne le trouvait pesant.  
Watari finit par se lever à son tour, s'apprêtant à partir.  
Tatsumi ne voulait pas qu'il parte.  
Il avait le sentiment qu'il devait dire quelque chose -même n'importe quoi- pour le garder encre un minimum auprès de lui.  
Il devait lui dire quelque chose.

- Watari-san ?

Le shinigami se tourna, levant un sourcil interrogatif.  
Tatsumi s'approcha, attrapant une des mains de son collègue.

- Je peux vous parler ?

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de Watari et Tatsumi se sentit un peu ridicule.

- Bien entendu.  
- Je n'ai... je n'ai absolument aucune idée des sentiments que je peux éprouver à votre égard. Je... Je n'ai jamais appris à suivre les élans de mon coeur et j'ai l'impression d'être totalement incapable de savoir ce qui s'y trouve. De découvrir que j'en ai un pour la première fois. Je... ne sais pas si j'arriverais à mettre au clair ce que je ressens aussi rapidement que je le pensais.

Une des mains de Watari caressa lentement la joue de Tatsumi, le contact l'électrisant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'éternité devant moi. Et je ne veux pas vous presser.  
- Mais... je ne sais pas... comment faire...

Tatsumi se sentait impuissant. Proche de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir mais qu'il savait à sa portée.

- Ouvrez votre coeur. Ne vous laissez influencer par rien d'autre. Regardez qui s'y trouve. Auprès de qui vous voulez être. Qui compte pour vous. N'essayez pas d'y voir quelqu'un en particulier.  
- Je... Watari-san...  
- Vous n'êtes même pas obligé d'y voir quelqu'un. Contentez-vous de suivre... vos envies.

Tatsumi tressaillit une nouvelle fois.  
Suivre ses envies ?  
Lentement, il approcha son visage de celui de son collègue et déposa un court baiser sur les lèvres de Watari.

- Tatsumi...

La voix de Watari fit frisonner le shinigami et celui-ci prit conscience de son acte.  
A son tour, il passa une main sur la joue de Watari, ne sachant trop comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Watari-san, je... ne...

Un des doigts de Watari vint clore la bouche de Tatsumi, surprenant le kageshi.  
Les bras de Watari encerclèrent le corps de shinigami et sa tête se reposa contre son torse.  
Tatsumi rougit légèrement, mis plutôt mal à l'aise par la situation, mais ressentant autre chose que de la gêne et de l'anxiété. Une sensation sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre de nom.  
Son coeur battait à tout rompre et Tatsumi sentait son pouls dans ses oreilles.  
A cause d'un simple contact ?  
Sa gorge était sèche et il était désorienté, sa vision se troublant malgré la paire de lunettes sur son nez.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour ne pas l'entendre... Votre coeur... Il bat assez fort pour que vous vous en rendiez compte, non ?

Watari releva la tête, un petit sourire implorant sur les lèvres.  
Tatsumi ferma les yeux un instant.  
Son coeur.  
Ses envies.  
Il voulait...

- Watari-san, vous faites quelque chose, ce soir ?


End file.
